thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BiggestThomasFan/Top 10 Engines, Rolling Stock and Road Vehicles with Potential
This is something I've wanted to do for a while. I'm going to share with everyone here which engines, rolling stock and road vehicles I think have the most potential to be made into Wooden Railway. This blog just goes over those who have never made it to the wooden railway range. So anyone who was made into it once before, but got discontinued is out. Also, anyone can count here, even characters who are exclusive to the Railway Series. Honorable Mentions: The Slip Coaches The coaches that appeared in the Season 18 episodes, Duck and the Slip Coaches and Last Train for Christmas. These coaches have not had any merchandise of them yet, which is a shame because their designs are nice. But then again, they hadn't appeared much in the series, so I can kinda understand why they haven't been made yet. Maybe if they get more roles in the series, they might make it to the Wooden Railway or any range that's running today. U.L.P. Wait, who? This truck made a cameo in the Railway Series version of Toad Stands By. I thought Wooden Railway could make him since they made Fred Pelhay and Rickety, who also appeared in that story with only cameos. Then again, this truck only has initials in its name, so I guess that might explain why they didn't make him. But all the same, it would be nice if they could make more vans with faces, like they did with the Troublesome Brakevan. Godred and Lord Harry Culdee's the only engine from the Culdee Fell Railway that made it to the range. So why not have a few more mountain engines in it? Now, the reason why I grouped Godred and Lord Harry together here is because aside from Culdee, these two are the only mountain engines that had merchandise of them (they were made into ERTL years ago). But then, maybe the Culdee Fell engines would have to make it to the TV series first, before any of them can be made into Wooden Railway. Oh, and SPOILER ALERT! there are going to be a few characters grouped together on the list. Thomas and James' Trucks Yes, we have had a few trucks that were green and blue, just like the trucks Thomas and James were given in the Season 9 episode, Thomas' New Trucks, but these trucks' colors look nice. I imagine that they would be in a 3 or 4 car pack. Plus, if Wooden Railway could make characters who only cameoed in the Railway Series, why not some colored trucks that only appeared once in the TV series? Maybe if these trucks had been used more, they might have made it to a merchandise range (well, Take Along did made one of Thomas' trucks for a value pack, but still). Victoria Introduced in the RWS book, Thomas and Victoria. If they make her, it would complete Toby's Vintage Train. Now, in case you're wondering why I'm not putting her sister, Helena with her, it's because Helena practically did nothing in her only appearance. While Victoria has more potential and a bigger chance of making it to the TV series. It would be nice if she could also make it to any merchandise range. Okay, now let's move on to the actual list: 10. Axel, Carlos, Ivan, Rajiv, Raul and Shane I know it's a lot for one part, but since they are the remaining international engines from The Great Race that haven't been made yet, I thought I'd group them together. They've made Ashima, Gina, Frieda and Vinnie this year and they're going to make Yong Bao and Etienne in 2018, so why not the rest of these engines? Plus, there hasn't been any merchandise of Carlos and Rajiv made yet, which is a shame because I'm sure some Thomas fans who collect Wooden Railway would like to use them in any adventure/story they come up with. Their chances of appearing in Wooden Railway maybe slim (which is why they're only number 10), but if they could make it, I would like that. 9. Bradford The brake van that appeared in the Season 20 episode, Bradford the Bradford Brake Van. Since he was recently introduced, he might make it to the range. Also, since Wooden Railway made Samson, they might as well introduce his brake van. Oh, and I think it might be interesting if they did a two pack of Samson and Bradford. I mean, an engine and his brake van together. Is that a good idea or what? 8. Rex and Jock Rex is the only one of the original three small railway engines (the other two being Mike and Bert) to not have a Wooden Railway model yet. And since Wooden Railway has already made Mike, Bert and Frank, making Rex and Jock would complete the Arlesdale Railway (if you exclude the Blister Twins and Sigrid of Arlesdale). With Rex now in the TV series, there's still a chance Wooden Railway could make him. And if Jock (and Frank) makes if to the TV series, then there's a chance for him too. 7. Emily's Coaches These coaches have been in the TV series for 13 years, and haven't had much merchandise of them made. Seriously, Wooden Railway made characters who only cameoed in the Railway Series, but they never bothered to make two coaches that appeared frequently in the TV series? They may not have faces, but that doesn't mean they can't be made. I would really like it if Wooden Railway (or any other range that hasn't made them) could make these coaches. 6. Judy and Jerome I read some comments on my blog asking if Glynn, Judy and Jerome should be made into Wooden Railway saying that these two should not be made. Come on, people. Just because they've only appeared once and WR made Rocky and the Breakdown Train doesn't mean the cranes from The Adventure Begins shouldn't be made. I love that special, and I'm a bit disappointed that there weren't much merchandise for it made, including it's characters. Since Judy and Jerome have started to appear regularly in the CGI series (as of The Missing Breakdown Train), I think these two have a chance to being made into Wooden Railway. And if they do get made, I imagine that they'll either to sold separately or in a gift pack together. 5. Ned and Buster Making these two would complete the Sodor Construction Company. Need I say more? 4. Pip and Emma To be honest, I didn't even know these two existed until I learned more about the RWS book, Gordon the High-Speed Engine and heard about Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines. Wooden Railway and ERTL were the ones that helped me learn about most RWS-only characters. And since these two never made it to any merchandise, I never knew of them. Pip and Emma did quite a bit in the Railway Series, and it's a shame they don't have merchandise of them made. Oh, and since they travel back to back, I imagine that both of them or a coach (if it came with them) would have bi-polar magnets, just like Mighty Mac. 3. City of Truro I've wanted City of Truro to be made into Wooden Railway for years. I know Brio made him years ago, but I think it's rare nowadays. City of Truro is the only character who was introduced in Season 3 to not make it to the Wooden Railway range. But then, maybe they'd have to wait to see if he appears in the CGI series. You see, his ERTL model didn't have a face, and if they did that with a nowadays WR model, it might confused the target audience for Wooden Railway, which is little kids. So I think it might be best to wait to see if he appears in the CGI series with a face before they decide to make him. 2. Glynn Remember what I said earlier? I said that Glynn returned in Season 20. So I thought maybe it would be a great idea for Wooden Railway (or any other range aside from Trackmaster) to make Glynn sometime in the future. I'm sure some fans of Wooden Railway would like to get Glynn and use him in any adventure/story they come up with. Also, Glynn would complete the Ulfstead Castle engines. If Glynn becomes more popular in the series, then I think WR will definitely make him. 1. Bear You're probably wondering why Bear (or D7101, as he was known in his debut) is number one. Well, I have three reasons: #He hasn't had much merchandise of him made, despite becoming a major character for the main line in the RWS. (All he's got are an ERTL model and a Hornby model) #He starred in my most favorite RWS story of all time. #The range could use another long diesel. I can't believe Wooden Railway made D199, but not the other diesel who was introduced in Super Rescue. They also made quite a few characters who did even littler than what Bear did (Sodor Railway Repair/The Ballast Spreader, Fred Pelhay, Rickety and Ivo Hugh). I think Bear deserves to be in the WR range just as much as any character. Like other characters I've named, I think we'd have to wait to see if Bear makes it to the TV Series before Wooden Railway makes him. I've got fingers crossed hoping that Bear makes it to the range one day. Let me know if you agree with any of my choices. Category:Blog posts